Cenizas al viento
by Valetiu
Summary: Nueva Orleans.Yanquis. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Entren y Lean
1. Chapter 1

CENIZAS AL VIENTO

Hola a todos mis lectores… aquí les traigo la nueva historia para que en este 2010 tenga que leer XD lo hago por ustedes jeje. Bien, esta historia está basada en el libro Cenizas al Viento de Kathleen Woodiwiss. Así que aclaro que parte de esta historia no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes aunque todas queramos tenerles ^^ disfrútenla.

CAPITULO I

23 de septiembre de 1863

Nueva Orleáns

El ancho, turbio río lamía con pereza engañosa la base del malecón mientras un barco fluvial muy cargado se abría pesadamente camino a través de un enjambre de buques de guerra de la Unión. A unos doscientos metros, el cuerpo principal de la flota estaba anclado en medio de la corriente, separado de la ciudad y de sus a veces hostiles habitantes. Chatos, feos cañoneros con las cubiertas casi a nivel del agua chapaleaban como cerdos entre sus hermanas más graciosas del mar abierto, las esbeltas fragatas de altos mástiles. Con su pintura colorada y verde, una vez nueva y brillante, ahora saltada y desteñida, el vapor parecía una bestia soñolienta que estuviera volviéndose gris con la edad, y que venía hacia ellos batiendo el agua y escupiendo humo y llamas por sus altos cuernos negros. Se acercó aún más hasta que se recostó con cautela contra el muelle bajo donde el Misisipí tocaba la ciudad puerto. Gruesos cables saltaron como tentáculos gigantescos y poleas y cabrestantes crujieron sobre los gritos de los peones mientras la embarcación apoyaba sus hombros en el muelle.

En los últimos momentos del viaje pasajeros habían reunido sus pertenecías y ahora aguardaban para desembarcar. Cada uno parecía tener una meta específica en la mente y todos se afanaban por alcanzarla, aunque era imposible percibir un objetivo definido en la impaciente multitud. Eran los sedientos de fortuna, las rameras, la hez de la sociedad que caía sobre Nueva Orleáns para exprimir las riquezas que pudieran de la empobrecida población y sacarle lo que pudiesen a los invasores yanquis.

En la mitad de la que fuera una vez la elegante escalera de la cubierta de paseo, donde había sido detenido con el resto de los pasajeros, estaba un muchachito cenceño. Debajo de un sombrero viejo y deformado calado hasta las orejas, un par de cautelosos ojos color chocolate miraban desde una cara tiznada. Ropas demasiado grandes acentuaban la pequeñez de su cuerpo y los holgados pantalones estaban ajustados alrededor de la delgada cintura con una cuerda basta. Llevaba una floja chaqueta de algodón sobre una camisa voluminosa, y aunque las mangas largas estaban enrolladas varias veces hacia arriba. El rostro magro estaba sucio con el hollín de la cubierta de pasajeros, y debajo de la tiznadura advertíanse las primeras señales de una quemadura de sol sobre el puente de la nariz. Se hubiera dicho que no tenía más de 12 años, pero su expresión reflexiva y su actitud reservada y silenciosa cuestionaban su aparente juventud. A diferencia de los otros viajeros, se puso ceñudo cuando vio descender del barco a sus coterráneos derrotados.

Los prisioneros fueron recibidos en tierra por el destacamento que los aguardaba. A bordo del barco fluvial, los soldados federales formaron detrás de sus oficiales y los siguieron a tierra. Los pasajeros por fin pudieron desembarcar. El muchacho apartó su mirada de los prisioneros y tomando su equipaje empezó a bajar la escalera. La maleta era difícil de llevar y le golpeaba repetidamente las piernas o se enganchaba en las ropas de otro que bajaban a su lado. Evitando las miradas fulminantes que le dirigían, el muchachito luchaba por controlar su carga y avanzaba lo mejor que podía. Detrás de él, un hombre con una mujer llamativamente vestida y pintada en exceso colgada del brazo, se fastidió por la lenta marcha del jovencito y trató de adelantársele. La pesada maleta de mimbre dio contra la balaustrada y rebotó con fuerza contra la espinilla del impaciente. El hombre soltó una palabrota y giró, medio agazapado, con un cuchillo brillando súbitamente en su mano. El muchacho, sobresaltado, se apoyó en la balaustrada y miró con ojos dilatados la hoja larga y filosa que lo amenazaba.

- ¡Gauche cou rouge!- el francés del hombre era gutural por la cólera, y ligeramente desaliñado a la manera de los cajun, los nativos de Lousiana de supuesta ascendencia arcádica. Unos ojos verdes e impacientes miraron despectivamente a al muchachito desde un rostro atezado. La cólera del hombre se disolvió lentamente, porque no encontró nada ni remotamente amenazador en el asustado chiquillo. Con una mueca de fastidio, el hombre se irguió hasta sobre pasar apenas en media cabeza la altura del muchacho y volvió a ocultar su arma debajo de su chaqueta - Ten cuidado con tus trastos, eh, _buisson poulain_. Casi me has enviado al cirujano.

Los claros ojos chocolates se encendieron ante el insulto y los labios se apretaron en una fina línea blanca. El muchachito entendió muy bien la desdorosa referencia a sus orígenes y ansió poder devolvérsela al otro en la cara. Aferró su maleta con más fuerza y fulminó a la pareja con una mirada cargada de desdén. La condición de la mujer era obvia, y aunque el hombre vestía una chaqueta de rico brocado, la camisa estampada y el pañuelo de hierbas colorado alrededor de su cuello lo marcaban como gentuza, cuya presencia en la ciudad debíase generalmente a un misterioso incremento de fortuna.

Picada por la expresión despectiva del muchacho, la ramera entornó los ojos, aferró nuevamente el brazo de su compañero y lo apretó contra su pecho voluminoso.

- Ah, dale un par de bofetones, Kuku – pidió – Enséñale a respetar a los mejores que él.

El hombre liberó su mano exasperado y traspasó a la golfa con una mirada llena de impaciencia.

- ¡El nombre es Naraku! ¡Naraku DuBonné! ¡Recuérdalo! – Dijo con calor- Algún día seré dueño de esta ciudad. Pero nada de bofetones, _ma douceur_ . Hay quienes están mirando… - Señaló arriba donde el capitán yanqui del barco de ruedas estaba apoyado sobre la barandilla del alcázar. – Y quienes recuerdan demasiado bien. Nosotros no queremos ofender a nuestros anfitriones yanquis, _cheré. _Si el pilluelo fuese mayor quizás me gustaría golpearlo, pero apenas ha salido del cascarón. No vale la pena que nos molestemos. No pienses más en él. Ahora vámonos, ¿eh?

El muchachito miró bajar a tierra a los dos, con su odio evidente en su cara ennegrecida por el hollín. Para él los dos eran peores que los yanquis. Eran traidores del Sur y a todo lo que él amaba.

El muchachito sintió la mirada del capitán y levantó los ojos hacia el alcázar. El canoso capitán lo miró con más compasión de la que el jovencito estaba dispuesto a aceptar de un yanqui y por eso no recibió ni el más mínimo gesto de gratitud.

Incapaz de soportar el peso de la mirada del capitán, levantó decidido su maleta y bajó corriendo la escalera hasta la cubierta principal.

Un desembarcadero corría a lo largo del muelle a la altura de las bajas cubiertas de los vapores del río. Unos pocos metros de espacio a ese nivel dejaban lugar para la carga y descarga y después el malecón subía abruptamente hasta el nivel del depósito principal. Su empinado frente de piedra ofrecía escalones para la gente y rampas para los vehículos de rueda. Cuando el muchacho arrastraba trabajosamente su equipaje hacia los escalones más cercanos, una corta caravana de carretas federales bajó ruidosamente una rampa adyacente. A una brusca orden de un sargento sudoroso, un puñado de soldados apeó y se dirigió al vapor de ruedas.

El jovencito miró nerviosamente a los yanquis que se aproximaban y enseguida se obligó a bajar los ojos y caminar con paso lento y deliberado. Pero a medida que ellos se acercaban, su vacilación aumentaba. Parecían venir directamente hacia él. ¿Acaso sabían?

El nudo en la garganta del muchacho creció hasta que el primer soldado pasó de largo y subió por la pasarela seguido de sus camaradas. Volviéndose furtivamente, el jovencito vio que los hombres tomaban pesados cajones estibados sobre cubierta y los llevaban a las carretas.

"Es lo mismo – pesó – es mejor alejarse lo antes posible de estos yanquis".

Al llegar al nivel superior vio una pila de barriles que se apresuró a poner entre él y el barco, de inmediato caminó de prisa hacia la protección de los depósitos.

Una carcajada aguda atrajo su atención hacia un carruaje perteneciente a Kouga DuBonné, que estaba ayudando a su compañera rolliza. Cuando el birlocho partió raudamente alejándose de los muelles, el jovencito sintió una intensa envidia. No tenía dinero para pagarse un carruaje y había una buena distancia hasta la casa de su tío, sin duda, habría más yanquis en el camino.

La opresiva presencia del azul yanqui estaba en todas partes. El no se aventuraba en Nueva Orleáns desde la rendición y sentíase un extraño. Los soldados llevaban provisiones de los barcos a los depósitos y el carretero juró otra vez y restalló su látigo sobre los anchos lomos de los percherones. Los pesados cascos arrancaron chispas de las piedras cuando las bestias redoblaron sus esfuerzos.

Con intención de apartarse del camino de los carros, el muchachito retrocedió distraído y se encontró entre un grupo de soldados de la Unión dedicados a holgazanear. Su presencia fue advertida cuando una voz alcoholizada gritó:

- ¡Eh, miren! Un mocoso del campo llegado a la ciudad.

Un joven sureño se volvió y miró, medio con curiosidad, medio con odio, al cuarteto de uniformados. El mayor del grupo difícilmente hubiera podido ser llamado hombre, mientras que las mejillas del más joven todavía estaban cubiertas con vello de la adolescencia.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mocoso? – Preguntó con burla el que había hablado - ¿Vienes a mirar a los yanquis grandes y malos?

- N…no, señor – tartamudeó nervioso el muchacho. Su voz se quebró y bajo de tono en la última palabra. Inseguro y espantado ante esta confrontación inesperada, miró inquieto a los otros. Estaban más que achispados. Tenían los uniformes en mal estado. El muchacho pensó que debía tener cuidado y trató de volverlos más cautelosos- Tengo que encontrarme con mi tío. El debería estar aquí…

Dejó la mentira flotando y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a su pariente.

- ¡Eh! – Sonrió burlón el soldado yanqui –El chico tiene un tío por aquí- señaló un tiro de mulas cercano - ¿Crees que sea uno de esos animales?

El muchacho bajó el ala de su sombrero y se encrespó bajo las ruidosas carcajadas.

- Discúlpeme señor – murmuró decidido a no seguir siendo el blanco del humor alcoholizado de los yanquis y empezó a retirarse.

Al instante siguiente el sombrero fue arrebatado de la cabeza, quedando al descubierto una mata de pelo castaño oscuro cortado en forma irregular. El muchacho se llevó las manos a la cabeza para ocultar su cabello y abrió la boca para expresar su cólera. Furioso, trató de recuperar el sombrero sólo para ver cómo era arrojado al aire.

- Vaya hombre – gritó el soldado - ¡Esto sí que es un sombrero!

Otro lo atrapó y empezó a inspeccionarlo con atención.

- Eh, creo que río arriba he visto una mula con un sombrero mejor que este. Quizá sea su primo.

El jovencito enfureció más, y apretó sus pequeños puños. - ¡Tú salvaje patas azules! – Chilló con voz aguda - ¡Devuélveme mi sombrero!

El primer soldado agarró el sombrero y, con fuertes risotadas dio vueltas a la maleta de mimbre sobre uno de los extremos y se le sentó encima; los frágiles costados de la maleta se pandearon amenazando con estallar. Las risotadas se convirtieron en gritos de dolor y furia cuando una bota bien dirigida dio contra su espinilla y otra contra su rodilla. Lanzó un rugido, se puso de pie y aferró de los hombros al delgado muchachito.

- ¡Escúchame bien, mocoso del demonio! – Dijo, sacudiendo al jovencito y acercándose hasta casi ahogarlo con su aliento cargado de whisky – Voy a darte…

- ¡Atención!

Una lata figura se adelantó resplandeciente en su uniforme azul con botones de bronce, brillantes trencillas doradas en las mangas y charreteras de oro con insignias de capitán en los anchos hombros. Una faja roja y blanca ceñíale la delgada cintura debajo de un cinturón ancho de cuero negro, y un sombrero de alas anchas caía sobre su frente ceñuda. Su largo cabello negro caía a su espalda recogido en una coleta baja, en su rostro destacaban dos orbes doradas que miraba duramente a los soldados. Cuando el hombre se adelantó, las tiras amarillas de los lados de sus pantalones relampaguearon contra el fondo de la tela azul.

- Soldados – ladró cortante – Estoy seguro de que al sargento de guardia puede encontrar tareas más dignas de su atención que maltratar a los niños de esta ciudad. ¡Preséntense de inmediato en su cuartel! – Los miró con severidad mientras ellos luchaban por mantenerse en posición firmes - ¡Muévanse!

El oficial observó la precipitada partida de los cuatro antes de volverse hacia el muchacho, quien se encontró ante un par de brillantes ojos dorados que lo miraron desde una cara de bronce dorada por el sol. Largas patillas castaño oscuro y prolijamente recortadas acentuaban la línea de los pómulos y la mandíbula fuerte y angulosa. La nariz era fina bien formada, ligeramente aguileña, y debajo de la misma había una boca de labios generosos pero que, por el momento, no sonreían. Irradiaba de él un aire de soldado profesional, una cualidad que se manifestaba en sus modales precisos, en su apariencia pulcra y prolija y en el semblante más bien austero. La apostura de las facciones sugería una buena crianza, apropiada para un principesco jefe de estado, y esos ojos, bordeados de pestañas oscuras, parecían llegar hasta los secretos más íntimos del muchacho y lo hacían estremecer de miedo.

- Lo siento muchacho. Estos hombres están muy lejos de sus hogares. Me temo que sus modales dejan tanto que desear como su juicio.

El jovencito estaba abrumado por la presencia de un oficial federal y no pudo dar una respuesta.

- Y tu muchacho, ¿esperas a alguien? – Preguntó el capitán - ¿O estás huyendo de casa?

El chico se inquietó bajo la atenta inspección.

- Si estas buscando trabajo, podríamos aceptarte como ayudante en el hospital.

El muchacho se limpió la nariz con la manga y sus ojos recorrieron el uniforme azul del capitán.

- No estoy buscando trabajar para los yanquis.

El oficial sonrió lentamente.

- No te pedimos que mates a nadie.

Los traslucidos ojos chocolate se entornaron con odio.

- Yo no soy lacayo de nadie para limpiar las botas de ningún yanqui. Consígase otro, señor.

- Si insiste – El hombre sacó un cigarrillo y se tomó su tiempo para encenderlo antes de continuar – Pero me pregunto si todo ese orgullo tuyo sirve para llenarte la barriga.

El jovencito bajo la vista, demasiado consiente de los dolorosos calambres en su estomago para ensayar una negativa.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? – preguntó el capitán

- No veo que sea asunto suyo, piernas azules.

- ¿Tus padres saben dónde te encuentras? – el hombre observó pensativo al muchachito

- Se revolverían en sus tumbas si lo supieran.

- Entiendo- dijo el capitán, con más comprensión. Miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos dieron con un pequeño establecimiento de comidas – Me disponía a comer algo ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- No necesito de limosnas.

El yanqui se encogió de hombros.

- Considéralo un préstamo, si lo prefieres. Podrás reembolsármelo cuando mejores tu fortuna.

- Mi madre me enseñó a no seguir a desconocidos y menos a yanquis.

El oficial sonrió divertido – No puedo negar lo último, pero por lo menos puedo presentarme. Soy el capitán Inuyasha Taisho, destinado como cirujano en el hospital.

Ahora los ojos chocolate revelaron una gran desconfianza cuando miraron al oficial.

- Nunca vi cirujanos de menos de cincuenta años, señor. Creo que usted miente.

- Te aseguro que soy médico. Y en cuanto a mi edad, creo que tengo lo suficiente para ser tu padre – el oficial pasó su mano por la cabeza del muchacho para desordenarle los cabellos castaños.

- ¡Bueno! – Dijo apartando la mano del yanqui - ¡seguramente usted no es mi padre! – Exclamó airado - ¡Un maldito carnicero yanqui!

Un dedo largo y delgado se acercó a la cara del muchachito, casi tocando la punta de la pequeña nariz.

- Escucha bien, muchacho. Aquí hay algunas personas que no recibirían muy bien tu elección de calificativos. Ten la seguridad que usarían medios más severos para obligarte a moderar tu lengua. Te he sacado de apuros, pero no tengo intención de ser niñera.

- Puedo cuidar de mi mismo.

El capitán Inuyasha resopló con incredulidad.

- Por tu aspecto, se diría que tienes la necesidad de que alguien te vigile. ¿Cuándo te bañaste por última vez?

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa bajo toda esa capa de mugre – Usted es el barriga azul más entrometido que he conocido.

- Y tú eres un chiquillo terco y grosero- murmuró – Toma tu maleta y ven conmigo.

El pequeño hundió el sombrero en su cabeza y siguió al oficial. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio Inuyasha se detuvo. – ¿Tienes nombre?

El jovencito se removió inquieto.

- Lo tienes ¿verdad?

Afirmo con la cabeza – Umm … ¡Kag! Kag señor.

Inuyasha arrojó su cigarrillo y lo miró atentamente – ¿Sucede algo con tu lengua?

- N… no, señor – tartamudeó Kag.

Inuyasha miró con escepticismo el maltratado sombrero y procedió a abrir la puerta.

- Recuerda tus modales, Kag.

Copiando de mala gana los modales del señor Taisho, Kag se quitó el sombrero y lo puso sobre una silla. Con expresión de incredulidad, Taisho miró la mata de cabello de color castaño oscuro irregularmente cortado.

- ¿Quien te cortó el cabello?

- Fui yo.

Inuyasha rió – tus talentos deben estar en otra dirección. Le respondió el silencio, y la delgada carita se volvió a la ventana mientras que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Sin notar la desazón del muchacho, Inuyasha llamó a la mujer quien se acercó para anotar la orden.

- Hoy tenemos camarones – dijo la mujer – Guisado a la pepitona o a la criolla. Cerveza, café o leche de vaca. ¿Qué quiere usted señor? – con mala cara.

Inuyasha ignoró su duro acento y su cara ceñuda, a los sureños no le gustaba la presencia de los yanquis.

- Quiero guisado y una cerveza fría – decidió Inuyasha – y para el muchacho, cualquier cosa que desee con excepción de la cerveza.

La mujer asintió y se retiró.

- Este lugar no parece un destino adecuado para un muchacho que odia a los yanquis ¿tienes parientes aquí?

- Tengo un tío.

- Eso es un alivio. Temí compartir mi alojamiento contigo.

Kag se ahogó y tuvo que toser para aclararse la garganta.

- No dormiré con ningún yanqui, téngalo por seguro.

El capitán suspiró con impaciencia.

-Supongo que necesitas ganar algo de dinero, ¿sabe escribir o sacar cuentas?

- Un poco.

- ¿Eso quiere decir? ¿Puedes escribir tu nombre o puedes hacer más?

El chico miró con ira al oficial – Más, si tengo que hacerlo.

En el hospital teníamos a unos negros que hacían la limpieza, pero se han incorporado al ejercito – comentó Inuyasha – No contamos con un verdadero cuerpo de inválidos, pues los heridos en condiciones de moverse son devueltos a sus unidades o enviados a sus hogares para que se recuperen.

Yo no pretendo ayudar a sanar a ningún yanqui – protestó con energía el muchacho. Un asomo de lágrimas dio brillo a sus ojos cuando habló – Ustedes han matado a mi padre y mi hermano y llevaron a mi madre a la tumba con sus robos infernales.

Inuyasha sintió una punzada de lastima.

Lo siento, Kag. Mi tarea es salvar vidas y curar a los hombres, lleven el uniforme que lleven.

Ja. Todavía no he visto a un yanqui que no prefiera atravesar nuestras tierras saqueando e incendiando…

¿De dónde eres tú para haberte formado tan alta opinión de nosotros?- lo interrumpió bruscamente el capitán dándole una dura mirada.

De Río arriba.

¿De Río arriba?- la voz de Inuyasha sonó cargada de sarcasmo - ¿No de Chancellorsville o de Gettysburg? Has oído hablar de esos lugares ¿verdad?- Pese a que el otro apretó la mandíbula y bajo los ojos, no atenuó su tono de burla – Vaya, de tu respuesta yo podría inferir que eres un maldito barriga azul como yo y que has visto algunos de esos Johnny Rebs asolando nuestras tierras. ¿Qué tan lejos Río arriba quieres decir enano? ¿Baton Rouge? ¿Vicksburg? ¿Minnesota?

Sólo un asno vendría de Minnesota.

Un dedo amonestador apareció debajo de la nariz del muchacho.

-¿Qué no te advertí que cuidaras tus modales?

-Mis modales son correctos, sucio yanqui- el chico apartó la mano de Inuyasha – Son los suyos los que me enfurecen ¿Nunca le dijeron que no son buenos?

-Ten cuidado –le advirtió el capitán casi con gentileza – o te bajaré los pantalones y te dejaré el trasero ardiendo.

Con una exclamación y mejillas sonrojadas Kag se levantó de su silla y se agazapo como animal salvaje a la defensiva. Ciertamente un brillo feroz apareció en lo más profundo de sus ojos. Tomó su sombrero y volvió a ponérselo en sus cabellos azabaches y disparejos.

-Póngame un dedo encima yanqui – dijo con voz grave, áspera – y tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias. No aceptaré amenazas de un maldito piernas azules…

Ante esta amenaza Inuyasha Taisho se levantó y se inclinó deliberadamente hacia adelante hasta que sus ojos dorados quedaron a pocos centímetros de los chocolates del chiquillo. Los ojos del capitán se volvieron duros como un pedernal. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz sonó suave y serena.

-¿Me desafías enano?- antes de que el joven pudiera contestar, su sombrero fue arrebatado de su cabeza y depositado sobre la mesa. Los ojos chocolates se dilataron de puro disgusto e Inuyasha continuó, sin cambiar el tono: -Siéntate. Cierra la boca, o lo haré yo aquí mismo.

El muchacho tragó con dificultad y sintió un repentino escalofrió causado por la mirada dorada del capitán, así que rápidamente se sentó y con mucho más respeto, observó cautelosamente al Yanqui.

Inuyasha volvió a sentarse y sin dejar de observar al pequeño habló en tono claro y cuidado.

-Nunca he maltratado a los niños ni a las mujeres- el muchachito siguió con la vista fija en el capitán, sin alterar su postura erecta- Pero si sigues tentándome, podría cambiar mi manera de ser.

El muchacho arrugó el ceño, súbitamente inseguro, adoptó sus mejores modales y permaneció dócil en silencia.

-Así está mejor – Inuyasha sonrió de lado – Ahora dime ¿Qué tan lejos de Río arriba?

-Unas pocas millas al norte de Baton Rouge- fue la respuesta apenas audible.

La boca del capitán Taisho se suavizó en una lenta sonrisa mientras que el chico seguía evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Espero que en el futuro revisarás tu opinión sobre mí, Kag – El muchachito levantó la vista y pareció algo desconcertado, hasta que el capitán explicó – mi casa está más lejos de río arriba… en Minnesota.

En el rostro del muchachito se combinaron el embarazo y la confusión, pero fue rescatado de la situación por la corpulenta matrona que regresó a la mesa trayendo una enorme bandeja y depositó dos grandes tazones de humeante guisado y un plato de bizcochos calientes.

La mujer apenas se había retirado de la mesa cuando el chico comenzó masticar un trozo de bizcochos y a llevarse a la boca cucharadas del delicioso guisado. Inuyasha observó divertido por un largo momento hasta que el famélico chico se dio cuenta de la atención del oficial y súbitamente avergonzado dejó el bizcocho y redujo la velocidad de la cucharada. El capitán Taisho rió por lo bajo y volvió a concentrar su atención en la deliciosa comida.

Aunque al principio el pequeño comió con avidez, pareció satisfacer rápidamente su apetito y pronto comenzó a demorarse con el resto de su comida mientras Inuyasha consumía sus porciones más lentamente y saboreando plenamente cada bocado. Cuando terminó de comer, el capitán se echó hacia atrás y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

-Kag ¿Sabe donde vive su tío?

Un rápido movimiento de cabeza le respondió afirmativamente e Inuyasha se levantó, arrojó varios billetes sobre la mesa y recogió su sombrero, haciéndole una señal al chico para que lo siguiera.

-Ven. Si mi caballo está todavía afuera, veré si puedo llevarte hasta la casa de tu tío.

El chico tomó rápidamente su maleta, no podía rechazar el ofrecimiento del capitán, pues cabalgar era infinitamente mejor que caminar.

Inuyasha tomó las riendas de su caballo y miró al flaco muchachito y a su carga.

-¿Crees que podrás cabalgar detrás de mí y sostener tu equipaje?

- Si – el muchachito se tambaleó un poco – cabalgo desde muy pequeño.

-Entonces monta. Yo te alcanzaré la maleta.

Inuyasha sujetó el animal mientras que el chico intentaba pisar en el alto estribo, pero una vez que lo logró, no pudo pasar su otra pierna sobre la silla.

-Desde pequeño, ¿eh?- sonrió con sarcasmo Inuyasha.

Con un sobre salto de sorpresa, Kag sintió que una mano fuerte se apoyaba en sus nalgas y lo empujaban hacia arriba. Los ojos chocolates se agrandaron visiblemente y algo de desazón se traslució en su cara cuando quedó acomodado en el lomo del animal. Furioso, se volvió para insultar al yanqui, pero el capitán ya estaba levantando la maleta. La depositó delante del chico con un comentario casual.

-Diría que has tenido hasta ahora una vida fácil, Kag. Eres blando como una mujer.

Sin más comentarios, el capitán Taisho acomodó las riendas y saltó al caballo, pasando la pierna sobre el arzón de la silla.

-¿Todo listo?

-Sí.

Inuyasha hizo que el animal se volviera en dirección opuesta a los muelles.

El roano era magnifico y bien entrenado, pero no estaba acostumbrado a la carga adicional, pese a que la misma era ligera. El jovencito era orgulloso pero tenía que luchar con la gran maleta que tenía entre sus brazos, las ancas resbaladizas del animal y su renuencia a tocar al capitán, Sus esfuerzos inquietaron aun más al caballo. Por fin, Inuyasha perdió la paciencia y dijo secamente:

-Kag, acomoda de una vez tu trasero y quédate quieto, o ambos terminaremos en el suelo – Se volvió, tomó la mano pequeña del muchachito en la suya y la apretó contra su costado – Así, aférrate a mi chaqueta. Ahora cógete con ambas manos y quédate quieto.

Con recelo, Kag se aferró a la chaqueta y se sujetó. El caballo se tranquilizó un poco y la marcha se facilitó, la maleta de mimbre quedó entre ellos, sostenida por los brazos de Kag, quien se sentía contento. Por lo menos, no tenía que rozarse contra esa odiada chaqueta azul.


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la tardanza… las fallas de luz no me han dejado actualizar que porquería… peor bueno ya estoy aquí… espero que les guste este capítulo…

CAPITULO II

La ciudad estaba relativamente intacta después de la batalla. Junto al río eran visibles las cicatrices de la lucha, pero cuando se alejaron de los muelles, los viajeros comprobaron que la vida parecía desarrollarse como antes, pese a la presencia de los soldados de la Unión. Se adentraron en la Avenida Carré donde estas se hicieron más anchas y aparecieron pequeños prados de césped. Arboles de magnolias cargados de flores grandes. Mas a delante, los prados se volvieron más espaciosos y grandes mansiones extendían sus galerías debajo de impotentes robles festoneados de musgo.

Inuyasha miró por sobre su hombro y habló con un tono de duda.

-¿Estás seguro de que sabes adónde vamos, Kag? Aquí es donde viven los ricos.

- Ajá. La poca riqueza que dejaron ustedes los yanquis, he estado aquí antes. Es un poco más adelante – el muchacho señaló con la mano – es por allá.

Momentos después señaló un camino que atravesaba una alta cerca detrás de la cual se alzaba una casa de ladrillos de proporciones considerables. Cerca del pórtico se alzaba una escalera de hierro forjado que llevaba a una alcoba como de filigrana que se extendía a través de la fachada de la mansión. Robles enormes protegían el conjunto del ardiente sol, y debajo de sus ramas extendidas podía verse la cochera para carruajes más allá de la intrincada puerta de hierro que daba acceso al terreno.

Inuyasha sintió la creciente ansiedad del muchachito cuando dirigió su caballo por el sendero. Detuvo el animal ante la limpia galería y luego de atarlo al poste de volvió para tomar su maleta y depositarla en el suelo.

-Ya puede retirarse yanqui – dijo el muchachito dándole la espalda.

Inuyasha se encontraba de pie mirando con asombro la casa a donde este muchachito lo había llevado, así que no confiando en él se acercó hasta la puerta tras una mirada de odio del chiquillo y tocó la campanilla.

Del interior de la casa una joven mujer más alta que el muchachito abrió la puerta. Cuando ella los miró confundida, Inuyasha se quitó el sombrero y lo metió debajo de su brazo.

-Señora – Inuyasha no veía nada parecido a reconocimiento en el hermosos y níveo rostro de la joven y empezó a dudar aun mas de la credibilidad del chico – este jovencito dice que la conoce ¿es eso verdad?

La mujer volvió su atónita mirada al pequeño y pareció repugnarle lo que vio.

-Líbreme Dios, yo seguramente no esperaría – de pronto exclamó: Kag… Kag…

- Ante la expresión sobresaltada del muchacho, se ahogó con el nombre pero quedó obviamente perpleja. Miró nerviosa al capitán y enseguida nuevamente al muchachito.

- ¿Kag? – Ensayó tímidamente el nombre y se sintió alentada por la sonrisa del muchachito - ¡Dios santo, Kag, eres tú. No te esperábamos. Mamá se sorprenderá.

La bealdad de pelo negro y piel nívea miró entre sus espesas pestañas a Inuyasha y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

-Espero que Kag no haya hecho nada demasiado terrible, Coronel. Mamá siempre decía que Kag era muy independiente. Vaya, no se puede saber que hará en el momento siguiente.

- Capitán, señora – corrigió cortésmente Inuyasha – Capitán Inuyasha Taisho.

El muchachito señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás y explicó malhumorado:

-El Doctor me trajo a caballo desde el barco.

Los ojos de la joven se dilataron de asombro cuando fueron desde el oficial de la Unión hasta el roano atado al poste.

-Santo Dios, no querrás decir que cabalgaron juntos…

Kag tosió ruidosamente y medio se volvió hacia el yanqui

-Esta es mi prima Kikiou. Kikiou Yamasaki.

Inuyasha ya observaba su pelo negro y ojos oscuros, el vestido veraniego de muselina color melocotón y de atrevido escote que exponía un pecho generoso, y respondió a la galante manera de un caballero, uniendo sus talones e inclinándose.

-Me siento honrado de conocerla señorita Yamasaki.

La madre de Kikiou era francesa, y esa sangre apasionada ahora se encendió bajo la varonil inspección del apuesto oficial yanqui. La guerra había eliminado muchos placeres de su vida y ahora ella estaba acercándose a la solteronil edad de veintidós años. Kikiou estaba convencida que sin la compañía masculina, una joven no podía llegar a nada. Le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que recibiera su último visitante varón y se sentía desesperadamente aburrida de su existencia. Pero su espíritu revivió de inmediato con la mirada dorada de ese atractivo capitán yanqui, una cosecha prohibida, un odiado yanqui.

-No puedo decir que he recibido a muchos oficiales norteños, capitán – declaró alegremente – he oído historias inquietantes sobre ustedes. Sin embargo – se mordió el labio pensativa – usted no parece la clase de hombres que recorren los campos asustando a pobres mujeres.

Blancos dientes brillaron en una atrevida sonrisa cuando Inuyasha respondió:

-Trato con todas mis fuerzas de no hacerlo señorita.

Kag estaba asqueada por el atrevimiento de Kikiou con ese yanqui, y comenzó a hacer gestos detrás del hombre de uniforme azul con arcadas y muecas de que iba a vomitar.

Kikiou la miró con ojos de odio.

-Kag ¿Por qué no entras? Kaede estará encantada de verte, estoy segura.

Kag no muy deseoso de marcharse, miró preocupado a su prima y al yanqui. De vista conocía esa expresión de Kikiou y supo que se avecinaban problemas para él y quizás para el capitán.

Se limpió una mano sucia en sus pantalones y la extendió hacia el hombre.

-Gracias por haberme traído, capitán. Creo que tendrá dificultad en encontrar el camino de regreso – señaló con la cabeza hacia el sol que brillaba entre los arboles – sin embargo, parece que se avecina una lluvia. Creo que será mejor que se marche antes de que…

- Tonterías, Kag – lo interrumpió Kikiou – lo menos que podemos hacer por el capitán es retribuir de algún modo la amabilidad que ha tenido contigo. Estoy segura que aceptará un refresco capitán después de esa larga cabalgata – sonrió cálidamente al ojidorado – Pase adentro capitán donde está más fresco – ignorando la desazón de su primo – por aquí capitán.

Kag soltó un fuerte resoplido y se dirigió al interior de la casa. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y encontró a la anciana ocupada preparando un guiso para la comida de la noche. Kaede era una mujer gruesa de una cabeza más alta que la del muchachito. Detuvo su tarea de raspar las zanahorias para enjugarse la frente con el dorso de la mano. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al pequeño muchachito y arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? – Preguntó con recelo – si quieres algo de comer, debes entrar por la puerta trasera.

Temiendo que la voz de Kaede llegara hasta el salón, Kag trato de hacerla callar.

-Kaede, soy yo, Kag…

- Mi niñ…- el grito de reconocimiento pareció resonar por toda la mansión, antes de terminar abruptamente cuando el muchachito tapó con una mano la boca de la mujer.

En el salón, Kikiou miró preocupada en dirección a la cocina, antes de enfrentar la mirada inquisitiva de Inuyasha, tímidamente murmuró bajo su abanico:

-Kag siempre fue el preferido de Kaede.

Para evitar más preguntas, inició una burbujeante conversación. Kikiou apenas lo conocía, más sin embargo su sangre se encendía ante la presencia de él y le entusiasmaba la idea de que otra vez la cortejasen.

Inuyasha se había resignado a pasar un día aburrido cuando el pilluelo quedó bajo su responsabilidad. Era raro que sus obligaciones en el hospital, le permitieran ausentarse toda una tarde. Y le resultaba difícil resolver este esplendido giro de los acontecimientos. Estar aquí, en un fresco salón, platicando amablemente con una mujer deseable, era una recompensa más grande de la que hubiera podido esperar por ayudar a un muchachito huérfano.

Se relajó y escuchó la frívola y animada charla de Kikiou hasta que un momento más tarde un carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa y la efervescente joven inmediatamente calló.

-Discúlpeme, capitán. Creo que han llegado mis padres – se disponía a correr hacia el vestíbulo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Agus Yamasaki entró seguido por su esposa Leala. Las expresiones ansiosas de los recién llegados indicaban que ambos habían visto al roano con sus arreos federales. Solo podían pensar lo peor.

Kikiou no tuvo tiempo de detener a sus padres fuera del alcance de los oídos del capitán y explicar así la presencia de éste.

Inuyasha se había puesto decorosamente de pie junto a ella y ahora enfrentó a los dos, quienes solo pudieron mirarlo boquiabiertos.

-¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó Agus y lanzó una rápida mirada a su hija – señor, mi hija no tiene la costumbre de recibir hombres en ausencia de una persona adecuada, y mucho menos a yanquis. Si usted tiene que tratar algún asunto conmigo, iremos a mi estudio para no molestar a las damas.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de disipar los temores del hombre cuando intervino Kikiou.

-Papito, querido… este es el capitán Taisho. El encontró a "Kag" en el muelle y tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarlo hasta aquí.

Totalmente confundido, Agus miró ceñudo a su única hija.

-¿Kag? ¿Acompañarlo? ¿Qué es esto Kikiou? ¿Alguna necedad tuya?

-Por favor, papá- le tomó una mano y sus ojos negros y brillantes se clavaron en los del hombre – El está en la cocina, comiendo algo ¿Por qué no van a saludarlo?

Con cierta consternación el matrimonio accedió a los deseos de su hija. Kikiou se relajó un poco cuando una vez más quedó sola con Inuyasha. Le dirigió una seductora sonrisa y estaba a punto de hablar sobre el calor del día cuando llegó un grito agudo desde el interior de la casa, seguido de una breve pausa, de una catarata de palabras en francés. Kikiou saltó como picada, pero se recuperó cuando el capitán se puso en movimiento.

-¡No! ¡por favor! – exclamó, tomándolo de un brazo. La salvó de mayores esfuerzos físicos la aparición del padre sosteniendo a la perturbada esposa.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarla, señor – se ofreció Inuyasha – soy médico.

-No, por favor. Perdónela. Fue sorpresa… había un ratón.

Inuyasha pareció aceptar la excusa hasta que miró hacia la puerta donde había aparecido Kag, con su rostro preocupado.

-Creo que comprendo.

Kikiou se retorció ansiosa y miró al jovencito – Kag ha cambiado mucho, cualquiera se sorprendería.

-Debe disculparnos a todos capitán, no estamos acostumbrados a recibir visitas de oficiales de la Unión. Creíamos que había alguna dificultad cuando vimos su caballo, y después al ver a… al muchacho, Kag…

-Lo siento Tío Agus – se disculpó Kag acercándose al salón – Nunca fui bueno para escribir y, de todos modos, no hubiera podido hacerte llegar una carta.

Agus dio un leve respingo y Leala clavó su mirada en el muchacho y siguió sus movimientos.

-Está bien Kag, no es nada- logró responder Agus- estos son tiempos difíciles.

Kikiou sonrió trémula y miró a Inuyasha.

-Espero que esta escena no le haga pensar que somos unos papanatas, capitán.

Agus se acercó al yanqui de modo que no pudiera seguir mirando a Kag.

-Espero que acepte nuestra gratitud por habernos traído a Kag. Quien sabe donde habrá ido a parar este pequeño.

Inuyasha sonrió –En realidad señor, cuando lo encontré, estaba a punto de pelearse con un grupo de soldados.

-¡Oooohhh! - Exclamó Leala y tomó su abanico.

Agus se volvió al muchacho.

-¿Hubo alguna dificultad? ¿Estás bien?-

-¡Sí! ¡Seguro tío!- Kag se irguió y mostró su pequeño puño – si me hubieran dado una oportunidad les habría dado una lección a esos barrigas azules.

Su tío le dirigió una extraña mirada. –Bueno – suspiró- ya todo ha pasado-

Kag sonrió con picardía.

-No ha pasado todo tío, Kikiou ha invitado a cenar al yanqui.

La cara de Agus se ensombreció y miró a su hija.

Inuyasha creyó pertinente aliviar la situación.

-Señor, tengo guardia en el hospital, esta noche no puedo aceptar la invitación.

-Oh, capitán- maulló Kikiou ignorando el disgusto de su padre- ¿Cuándo está libre otra vez? Tenemos mucho que agradecerle.

Inuyasha se divertía con la insistencia y determinación de la joven.

-Si no se me presenta dificultad, tendré libre la tarde del viernes de la semana que viene.

-Entonces debe venir a compartir la cena con nosotros- dijo Kikiou dulcemente pese al ceño sombrío de su padre.

-Sólo con su permiso, señor- Inuyasha se dirigió a Agus.

Agus no tuvo más remedio que resignarse – si capitán. Apreciamos lo que hizo por el pequeño.

-Fue lo menos que pude hacer señor- repuso Inuyasha con cortesía- me alivió mucho dejarlo con sus parientes.

-¡Bah!- exclamó Kag molesto – un muchacho menos sobre su conciencia. Ustedes los yanquis hacen muchos huérfanos y después tiene el descaro de sentarse en los salones que sido saqueados por sus soldados ladrones…

Leala soltó un gemido prolongado y Kikiou le dio una dura mirada al jovencito. Agus intervino.

-Estoy seguro de que el capitán Taisho nada tuvo que ver en eso, Kag.

Inuyasha caminó y se detuvo frente al chico quedando a su altura – Lamento si algún yanqui, alguno de los soldados de la unión te causó algún daño, Kag.

El muchachito desvió la mirada y se quedó en total silencio.

-Ya ves, Kag, el no ha tenido nada que ver – dijo Kikiou. El capitán era la persona más excitante que había conocido desde la ocupación de nueva Orleans y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Kag arruinara su mejor oportunidad. Agitando sus pestañas con coquetería, se volvió sonriente a Inuyasha y se estremeció de placer cuando él la miró en la forma que un hombre mira a una guapa mujer. El oficial ya estaba maduro, listo para ser cortado del árbol.

Agus, testigo de la escena se puso rígido y no pudo disimular su cólera cuando el otro hombre lo miró a los ojos. Inuyasha le sonrió amablemente.

-Su hija es muy hermosa, señor. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una compañía tan agradable y agraciada.

A tal comentario Agus se puso rojo de ira y Kag lanzó un resoplido que atrajo la atención del capitán. Entendía bien el disgusto del padre pero no los malos modales del muchachito.

Ambos se miraron con arrogancia y este se acercó al sofá al lado de su tía, tomó la copa de jerez que estaba sobre una mesita, la levantó en un desdeñoso saludo al capitán y vació su contenido.

-Kag…- la voz de Inuyasha fue baja y serena y sólo el muchachito percibió su amenaza- Estas incomodando a tu tía. Y estoy seguro que sería mejor que recordases tus buenos modales. En presencia de señoras, un caballero se quita el sombrero.

Leala se retorció las manos con renovada ansiedad y miró a su marido.

-Capitán, no es nada – dijo Agus rápidamente, peor las manos de Kag ya iba hacia el maltratado sombrero. Marrones dagas visuales atravesaron al yanqui y el sombrero voló a través de la habitación. Kikiou ahogó una exclamación. Agus quedó paralizado de horror antes de volver a encontrar su voz. Su grito sacudió la casa- ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-Oh, Agus, Agus, ¿Qué han hecho de ella? ¡Ooohhh!- exclamó Leala.

-Tranquila cariño, Kikiou no ha hecho nada. Ese muchacho tonto ha vuelto a cortarse el cabello- intervino Agus.

Miró al muchacho con un ceño sombrío y feroz pero habló directamente al capitán.

-Kag siempre ha temido que lo tomaran por una muchacha.

Su sobrino se atragantó y volvió la cara, pero Agus le habló tajante.

-Kag, creo que es hora de que te des un baño. Puedes ocupar tu habitación de costumbre. Y- señaló su maleta de mimbre- llévate tu equipaje.

Cuando el muchachito se marchó, Agus meneó la cabeza. -¡Ah, la juventud de hoy en día! – Levantó los brazos dispuesto a dar un sermón - ¡Hacen lo que se les da la gana!

Inuyasha quiso calmar los temores del hombre.

-Parece un buen chico, señor. Cabeza dura nada más. Pero crecerá y será todo un hombre.

Pasaron varios meses antes de que Inuyasha llegara a entender la penosa expresión con que Agus Yamasaki lo miró en ese momento.

Espero sus review para esta nueva historia… me dicen si les gusta ^^ eso es lo más importante para mi… besitosssss


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores… aquí traigo la actualización de este fics… Espero que les guste…

CAPITULO 3

Kag depositó sobre la cama la gran maleta de mimbre y se tendió a su lado. En el barco fluvial, una bala de algodón le había servido de cama y todavía era un misterio como una cosa que empezó siendo tan blanda pudo volverse tan dura e incómoda. Logró dormir muy poco durante el viaje. El fresco de las madrugadas era su único respiro y cuando el día se volvía más caluroso y opresivo era necesario mantenerse más alerta a fin de que un descuido no destruyera sus planes. La comedia dio resultado y hasta la prueba de Kikiou fue superada.

Se levantó y fue a mirar por la ventana cuando se abrió la puerta y las dos hijas de Kaede entraron luchando con una pequeña tina de bronce. No había forma de saber si habían sido advertidas, peor era mejor evitar más conmociones mientras el yanqui estuviera en casa. Las muchachas no pudieron evitar mirar con curiosidad la espalda delgada del huésped mientras traían agua y preparaban un baño tibio. Pero nada dijeron, y después de dejar las toallas y jabón, se marcharon y cerraron la puerta con suavidad.

Unas manos pequeñas y mugrientas se hundieron en la tina y tomaron un poco de agua que aplicaron a la cara sucia. Un largo suspiro de placer escapó de sus labios cansados cuando un espíritu claudicante fue reanimado. Con renovada atención, los redondos ojos chocolates inspeccionaron la habitación. Faltaban algunos muebles, pero los que quedaban eran familiares. La habitación parecía recibir al huésped como a un amigo, evocando gratos recuerdos de antaño. Estos recuerdos eran necesarios para acallar a otros no tan gratos de origen reciente. No era su hogar, pero era lo mejor que esta criatura veía en los últimos quince días.

La delgada figura giró lentamente para mirar el espejo rajado que estaba junto a la tina. Una sonrisa melancólica se extendió por el rostro pensativo. Como movidas por una voluntad propia, las manos se elevaron y los dedos finos se hundieron en la mata despareja de cabellos castaños. Las botas fueron despedidas con vigor, en seguida las siguieron los flojos pantalones y la chaqueta. La camisa llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y dedos nerviosos desabrocharon los botones hasta que esta prenda también fue descartada.

Kagome Higurashi quedó ante el espejo en pantalones y camisa, con sus pechos jóvenes casi completamente aplanados por la tensión de la última prenda. Sucias, manchadas de sudor, las prendas interiores se unieron al otro montón y por fin, libre de restricciones, la joven se permitió un largo y profundo suspiro. Su imagen reflejada en el espejo le confirmó el hecho de que el año transcurrió y las dificultades la habían dejado muy flaca. No le importó recordar el hambre que había pasado y su aspecto famélico, pues ello contribuyó al éxito de su disfraz. Aunque tenía diecisiete años, logró pasar por un muchacho bajo las mismas narices de los yanquis. El capitán Taisho ni siquiera sospechó.

Kagome, con algo de irritación, recordó la cálida aceptación del capitán demostrada por Kikiou. La coquetería de su prima sin duda haría que el regresara al hogar de los Yamasaki. Pero para Kagome, esas visitas serían una fuente de problemas. En cualquier momento tendría que volver a representar su comedia.

Pero también había que considerar el asunto del trabajo. Después de ver la casi pobreza de los Yamasaki, no podría aceptar gratuitamente su caridad. Estaba decidida a sostenerse a sí misma, pero lo que dijo el capitán era verdad. Había pocos civiles que pudieran permitirse pagarle un salario. Además ¿Dónde una mujer que quisiera hacerse pasar por muchachito podría ocultarse mejor que en un hospital? La idea seguía con ella y empezaba a excitar su imaginación.

Kagome estudió su imagen más atentamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría hacerse pasar por muchacho en el hospital yanqui? La nariz fina y respingada, que con su quemadura de sol casi parecía un añadido a su cara, y el rostro delgado, ligeramente cuadrado con sus altos pómulos, posiblemente podían pasar por facciones de muchacho, pese a su delicadeza. Quizá los ojos chocolates, grandes, chispeantes e inclinados hacia arriba debajo de las largas y sedosas pestañas negras tampoco serían una desventaja. ¡Pero la boca! ¡Era demasiado suave! ¡Demasiado rosada y delicada! ¡Ciertamente nada varonil!

Kagome hizo pucheros y mohines y sonrió apretadamente a su propia imagen "¡Así! – pensó- Si pudiera mantener los labios apretados con firmeza… podría resultar"

Kagome consideró sus facciones sólo por el peligro que podrían representar. Pese a los esfuerzos de su madre, había sido una muchachita retozona desde pequeña. Luego, esos últimos años de abrumadora responsabilidad, de una dieta escasa y de trabajo duro, poco menos que suprimieron los cambios acostumbrados a la feminidad. Frente a esta postergación, la naturaleza, con infinita paciencia, esperaba su momento para actuar. Esta era una época para sobrevivir, no para ensueños de muchacha. Con una firmeza mental nacida de la necesidad, Kagome pensó en la mejor forma de llevar a cabo su proyecto de disfrazarse. No se preocupó por el día en que esos mismos rasgos, aunque ahora inconvenientes, podrían hacer que un hombre olvidase cualesquiera otros objetivos que tuviera en mente.

El sonidos de la puerta principal al abrirse y cerrarse llamó la atención de Kagome, y fue a mirar por las celosías de las puertas que se abrían al balcón que daba al prado delantero. El capitán Taisho apareció y caminó hacia su caballo. De mala gana, Kagome tuvo que admitir que era una figura masculina esplendida y hasta excepcional. Alto, erguido, esbelto y musculoso, daba al uniforme una dignidad que pocos hombres podían darle. Kagome hasta tuvo que admitir que era apuesto con sus facciones enjutas y sus vividos y hermosos ojos dorados. Peor era un yanqui y eso, en opinión de Kagome, era un pecado imperdonable. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en él y volvió a su baño. Si Kikiou estaba prendada de él, ciertamente esta prima, no lo estaba ni lo estaría jamás. No podía aceptar a Inuyasha como meses atrás no hubiera podido aceptar a ese teniente que amenazó con hacerla colgar por espía. En realidad, si llegara a conocerse la verdad, el capitán Taisho probablemente buscaría el mismo final para ella.

Kagome se metió en el baño y comenzó a frotarse la mata de pelo con el jabón de fabricación casera. Cortarse su cabello fue la peor parte, pero las largas guedejas suavemente rizadas en las puntas habían llegado a convertirse en un serio inconveniente. Oculta en un granero cerca del rio, ella las cortó a fin de que una ráfaga de viento o un roce de la multitud que pudieran arrancarle el sombrero no la traicionaran.

En qué forma tan inocente había empezado todo. Al comienzo los soldados confederados solo pedían comida y refugio, a veces una o dos noches de descanso antes de seguir avanzando. Su madre los había acogido con bondad y Kagome siguió haciéndolo después de la muerte de Glynis Higurashi, esperando que alguna mujer fuera igualmente bondadosa con su hermano Kouga, ahora el otro único sobreviviente de los Higurashi de Louisiana. Banks y sus saqueadores dejaron muy poco después de su ocupación en Alexandria, pero Kagome persistió, compartiendo lo que podía después que los yanquis saquearon Shikon. Peor entonces, hacia más de una quincena, un joven soldado murió en su granero, dejándole a su cargo un mensaje para el general Taylor. A ella le pareció bastante simple entregarlo en el campamento confederado. Ese hecho, sin embargo, le trajo graves inconvenientes. El hijo mayor de sus vecinos, repetidamente rechazado por la lengua algo cáustica de ella, la siguió discretamente al campamente y al regreso. Una vez más le propuso instalarse él mismo en la casa Higurashi como amo y señor y le ofreció casarse con ella ahora que no le quedaban parientes que la cuidaran. Pero se retiró muy a prisa cuando Kagome tomó la pistola de su padre y lo echó de la casa. El enamorado rechazado no perdió tiempo y fue a contarles a los yanquis acerca del mensaje, recibiendo, sin duda, una buena suma por su lealtad.

El odio amargó aun más el corazón de Kagome cuando recordó al teniente yanqui que apareció en Shikon con un puñado de soldados. Ordenó a sus hombres registrar la casa y a la fuerza se llevó a Kagome a una habitación donde le hizo una proposición en términos tan groseros que resultaron directamente insultantes para una mujer.

Kagome replicó con seco y frío desdén, que su aceptación estaba condicionada a que un día hiciera tanto frio que cierto improbable lugar se congelara. El galante teniente dejó a un lado su innata gentileza y trató de imponérsele a la fuerza en el salón. Los gritos de Kagome hicieron que Myoga entrara corriendo por la puerta y frente a la furia del protector de Kagome el teniente huyó, llamando a sus hombres y jurando que volvería y la haría colgar.

El dolor de haber abandonado su hogar todavía torturaba a Kagome. Parecía que habían pasado años desde que metió lo que pudo en la vieja maleta, y asumió su identidad de muchacho y montó tras Myoga en el único caballo que quedaba en Shikon. Más de una semana estuvieron vagando por el campo ocultándose cuando había tropas de la Unión en la vecindad y sólo atreviéndose a regresar a casa una vez, por alimentos, en horas de la madrugada. Se encontraban por los alrededores cuando Myoga, el anciano y servidor de su padre, que se disponía a cruzar la calle para reunirse con ella con su precioso bolso lleno de comida, fue detenido por un grito. Kagome vio que el teniente corría y hacía gestos a otros soldados para que impidieran la fuga del anciano. Eran pocos los hombres que pudieran detenerlo… aunque tenía avanzada edad estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro y fue así como huyó de estos alejándolos de Kagome. La muchacha se internó en el callejón donde se escondían hasta tener la seguridad de que nadie la encontraría. Después monto a caballo y se alejó. Esa noche estuvo aguardando a Myoga, recorriendo las calles y por fin acampó en las afueras.

No volvió a ver a su sirviente y después de buscarlo durante dos días y de comer nada más que un puñado de maíz crudo que recogió de un campo vacio, vendió su caballo por el precio del billete del vapor fluvial y partió hacia Nueva Orleáns.

Los recuerdos aguzaron el dolor de la nostalgia y Kagome dirigió su mente hacia algo menos penoso. Terminó rápidamente de bañarse, se cubrió con una prenda raída y sacó sus escasas posesiones. El vestido negro que había usado en el funeral de su padre era el mejor que tenia, mientras sus dos vestidos de muselina estaban remendados en varias partes. Kagome meneó la cabeza atormentada por los recuerdos. Ese tonto soldado del muelle casi había reventado la maleta y ella temió dejarla caer del caballo del Capitán Taisho cuando montó tras él. A un muchacho le hubiera sido difícil explicar por qué poseía una maleta llena de ropas de mujer. El capitán estaba seguro de que había rescatado a un muchachito huérfano, pero en realidad había salvado a una jovencita acusada de espía y perseguida como un animal peligroso.

Un leve golpe en la puerta, y cuando Kagome respondió, Leala entró a la habitación seguida de Agus y Kikiou.

-¡Kagome, criatura! ¡Me distes un gran susto! – la regañó tiernamente la mujer mayor antes de depositar un beso en la frente de la muchacha donde el pelo corto comenzaba a secarse y a formar risos suaves como pumas -¡Y tu cabellos! ¡Tu hermoso cabello!.

-¿Qué te hizo abandonar Shikon?- preguntó Agus bruscamente- Cuando fuimos para el funeral de tu madre, tú estabas decidida a quedarte. Hace menos de un año que murió Glynis. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar? Seguramente Kouga no ha…

-¡No!- Kagome ni pensar quería que su hermano mayor pudiera haber perecido como su otro hermano Sota y su padre – No- dijo con más calma- es que cuando los yanquis ocuparon Alexandria, pisotearon con sus caballos nuestros cultivos, derrumbaron los cobertizos, alistaron a nuestros esclavos en su ejército, mataron al ganado. Vaya hasta se llevaron las mulas. No hay siquiera forma de saber que le paso a Myoga. Si el teniente lo atrapó, puede estar muerto o en la cárcel.

-¿Pero qué piensas hacer ahora, Kagome querida?- preguntó Kikiou con ojos agrandados, inocentes.

Agus aclaró la garganta, y al no ver otra alternativa, declaró:

-Se quedará con nosotros, por supuesto. No puede hacer otra cosa.

-Pero papá – imploró Kikiou- El capitán Taisho seguramente volverá. ¿Qué pensará cuando descubra que Kag es una muchacha?

-No debiste invitarlo Kikiou – dijo el padre disgustado.

-Oh, papá- Kikiou le sonrió afectuosamente y le pellizco la mejilla- Piensa en todo lo que él puede hacer por nosotros ¿No es hora de que empecemos a recibir cosas de los yanquis en vez de darle todo lo que tenemos? ¿Acaso ya no nos han robado bastante? Kaede va cada vez menos al mercado y tus clientes se muestran remisos para pagar sus cuentas. Vaya, hace meses que no tengo un vestido nuevo y ahora tenemos otra boca que alimentar.

-¡Kikiou!- exclamó su madre.

Si alguna duda le quedaba a Kagome sobre la necesidad de conseguir trabajo, la franqueza de Kikiou reafirmó su determinación.

-No tengo intención de ser una carga- anunció- El capitán Taisho está buscando un muchacho para trabajar en el hospital y yo aceptaré la propuesta… como Kag.

-¡No harás tal cosa!- dijo Leala espantada- Nunca he oído nada tan ridículo. Imagínense. Una muchacha joven e inocente trabajando para esos sucios yanquis. Vaya tu madre volvería de la tumba para atormentarme si yo consintiera en semejante tontería. La pobre Glynis tenía esperanzas de que aprendieras a conducirte como una dama. Y ahora, mira cómo te encuentras, mi pequeña. ¿Qué se ha hecho de ti?- la mujer pareció disolverse en lágrimas, incapaz de soportar lo que esta guerra espantosa le hacía a su sobrina.

-Vamos mamá- le calmó Kikiou, y palmeó a su madre en el hombro. Aunque siempre algo flaca y huesuda, Kagome había atraído, con sus encantos y su ingenio, a una corte de jóvenes admiradores que la rodeaban continuamente, y Kikiou no estaba dispuesta a compartir para nada la atención masculina con su prima. Por lo tanto, sólo pensó que Kagome vestida de muchacho, no sería una rival. Ciertamente, la situación hasta podía resultar divertida. Kagome, de todos modos, siempre era demasiado arrogante pese a ser una prima del campo- Los yanquis no sabrán que es _Ahomesita._ Creerán que es sólo un muchacho… Kag… eso es todo. Y ella representa muy bien el papel, nadie nunca descubrirá la verdad.

Agus asintió silenciosamente con su esposa. Su hermana, Glynis, a menudo se había desesperado porque Kagome se negaba a conducirse en forma más apropiada. La muchachita parecía encontrar más placer retozando con sus hermanos, y Agus no dudaba de que fuera capaz de disparar un arma y de montar tan bien como la mayoría de los hombres. Si alguien podía llevar adelante una farsa así, Kagome era la más indicada.

Continuara…

N/A: Hola… bueno las cosas se ponen cada vez más difícil para Kag… ¿Qué pasará con el capitán Taisho? ¿Ella trabajara en el hospital? ¿Podrá hacerse pasar por un muchachito en las narices de los yanquis? Todo esto y más en los siguientes capítulos… dejen sus review….


End file.
